Idiots and secret sides
by silverstreame1
Summary: Haruhi is saddened by her fathers mean words and Hikaru tries to comfort her.. Eventually the whoe club is bothering her who her crush is Oneshot haruhixhikaru


'He's such an idiot!' Haruhi yelled in her head. She had just hung up on her dad and was now just sitting in the host club 'storage room'.

"He has NO RIGHT to say I don't care," she started to sulk.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?"

She looked up to see the boy who talked to her, though she knew the voice well. "Go away Hikaru, you're just here because Kaoru sent you. You wouldn't give a damn what's wrong," she growled, putting her head on her raised knees.

"We've been friends for 2 years and you can't even trust that I do want to know? Sure you're right about me being sent but I did come willingly," Hikaru pointed out. He sat next to his friend and put his arm over her shoulders. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"My father is a complete idiot for thinking I don't care about our relationship. Sure I ignore him alot and blow him off for reading or hanging out with you guys, but it doesn't mean that I don't care. It means he's at least a parent to me," Haruhi poured out her thoughts. Hikaru smirked and shook his head.

"Yah parents can be idiots someti-"

"ALL the time. He's an idiot ALL the time. Sure I put up with him but once he starts being a critisizing idiot I snap. Besides, I scurry off to read or write from everyone, even yo-... My crush," she blushed, almost revealing a secret. She hoped Hikaru didn't notice her little speech fail.

"So that means he's at least part of your life and you care enough not to ignore him completly?" Hikaru asked, leaving the crush thing alone. For now.

"He just doesn't understand."

A few moments of silence passed. "Well we should get to the group. They're all worried about you. We heard your screaming on the phone," he laughed and helped Haruhi up. They walked out of the back room.

"She's alive!" Kaoru cheered.

"Oh my precious baby. Daddy's here now so there's no need to worry!" Tamaki rushed over and smothered the poor girl in a suffocating hug. Kyoya pulled him off of her.

"You're going to ruin her uniform. If that happens, she'll be forced to wear the girls one and her secret will be out!" He scolded.

"I didn't know you cared so much about the secret!" Honny giggled.

"I don't care about the secret. Haruhi hasn't fully repaid the debt of that broken vase and she won't be able to pay out of her pocket and she refuses to pay with anything else," Kyoya once again showed his 'only cares about money' side.

"That's nice. Now what were you yelling about?" Kaoru turned to Haruhi and Hikaru.

"My dad was just being an idiot and accusing me of not caring," she explained.

"Yah and she treats him like she treats everyone. Even her crush apparently!" Hikaru revealed. Nope, he didn't let it go...

"OOOOOH HARUHI'S GOT A CRUSH! Who who who?!" Honny was jumping all around her like a bunny.

"Is it someone from your middle school?" Asked Kaoru.

"No,"Haruhi sighed.

"Someone from this school?" Hikaru bugged.

"Yes."

"From the host club?" They both asked. Haruhi turned red and looked away.

"It's none of your buisiness!" Tamaki ran up to them from his dark corner.

"It's ok, they can't get it out of me," Haruhi laughed.

"Ok we'll just list names and see who you get reddest at," The twins teased.

"Honny?"

"HAH."

"Aw that hurt Harui=hi," Honny pouted.

"Sorry Honny-Senpai,"

"Mori?"

"No."

"Kyoya."

"He scares me."

"Tamaki?" At the sound of his name, the club king perked up but was sent to his corner by the girl that started laughing so hard tears were falling down her face.

"That leaves me and Kaoru," Hikaru sirked devilishly.

"Guys leave me alone," Haruhi turned to walk away but her wrists were grabbed. She was turned and couldn't escape from the a light blush returned to her face.

"Kaoru." Her face stayed the same. The twins looked at eachother and exchanged a look.

"Hikaru." Her face flashed red instantly.

"HARU-SAN LOVES HIKARU, HARU-SAN LOVES HIKARU!" Honny ran around the room chanting.

"Well that's good," Kaoru started.

"Because I love you too," Hikaru swooped in for a suprise kiss, to the boss's horror. "You know your dad really is an idiot to think you don't care. I can sense you do care aot, and not just about him. You do have a life away from him and have the freedom."

"Well he also critisizes my writing and says its too inapropriate, even though it's just fanfiction and it's going how the story usually goes. If he wants to see something inapropriate I wrote, he'd just have to peek over my shoulder some nights while I write," Haruhi smirked, making all the boys' mouths drop. "Of course I delete it right away, but I know what I'm talking about," she turned and walked out of the room without another word. Hikaru and Kaoru shared another look and ran after her.

"WAAIT! WE WANNA READ SOME OF YOUR NAUGHTY FICTION!" They called.

"NO DON'T PESTER MY SWEET INNOCENT GIRL! HOLD ON HARUHI! PAPA'S COMMING!" Tamaki ran after them.

"Weird. Mori! Come eat some cake!" Smiled Honny, sitting down with a huge cake like usual.

"So Haruhi has a naughty side? How interesting," Kyoko observed.


End file.
